Patience
Life's hard out there for Autobots. The Decepticons all want them to register, their leadership is scattered, dead, or silent, and the world's gone topsy-turvy on them. What's a scout to do? Well, in this case, this particular scout sends word through Autobot channels that she'd like to talk to Jazz. Vision is no one in particular. She stayed on Sentinel's side when the others turned, only to prove her loyalties by helping a team including Jazz and Wheeljack to blow up an Omega Destructor in the process of upgrades. Since then, she's largely kept her head down, making sure pricely relics are safe from Decepticon hands. When the Decepticons took out the Functionist Council, she stuck close to Prowl, following his lead. And now-- Now it's Jazz. Vision waits not far from the old Autobot headquarters, but it's dangerous to be an Autobot and foolish to be one unregistered and lingering around HQ. So she's out of the way, waiting in the coordinates where she's asked Jazz to meet her. It's the back alley of a grand theater, now emptied. Culture has taken a hit between Zeta and the Decepticons. "What's th' haps, cybercat?" Jazz just tends to show up places. Either he's really good at infiltration or anything like that or he's just trying to make it known that he's pretty much the best in the business when it comes to this thing. He's focused, mostly, on making sure that nobody followed him or anything. He's also given a sweep of the area a few times before he's even showed up to a dark alley. Not that he's not Jazz. Jazz is up above and hanging from a random fire escape that's still worth being used. He's not really still and his sensors are in high gear, making sure to scan the surrounding area and immediate vicinity on a constant basis. Glancing around, over her shoulder, and then pivoting, it takes Vision a moment to properly place that sound as coming from /above/. When she at last turns her gaze up, it's with a grin that slowly brightens her expression. Her watchful poise melts into friendly warmth. She's very much alone, having gone to some lengths to avoid the Decepticons, herself. "Jazz! I hope it wasn't too much trouble coming back into Iacon, only I don't know where to go. I heard the chatter on comms. Is it true that Pax is back -- and that's a Prime? A real Prime? Are we regrouping?" She has the wide-eyed wonder of the young tamed by the respectful attentiveness of one sparked into law enforcement. "What ya' hear is what ya' heard, y'know? Everything is everything. Gotta' follow ya' spark on that one." Jazz just flashes a big grin, leaning against the air while his legs are bent around the fire escape to make himself look even cooler. Coolness is part of everything that encompasses his programming so he's definitely wanting to keep himself looking as stylish as he possibly can. "Jus' know that we're doin' everything we need to do t' get this party started. And when it's time to dance, we'll make sure you'll get an invite." Jazz even adds the optic-flicker and a finger-gun with that. "It's hard to imagine after Sentinel and Zeta both turned out--" Vision hesitates a moment, trying to find the right word. After a moment, she shrugs. "--bad," seems to sum it up pretty well. "But Pax? He was always good-sparked." The next hesitation is a different sort of pause, tentative and uncertain. When Vision speaks, it's with a trace of anxiety thinning her tone: "If we're just supposed to wait, I guess that's what I'll do, but it's harder and harder for the rest of us Autobots to avoid the Decepticons who want us to register. Anything we should be doing other than waiting?" "Stick together. If there's one thing I can say 'bout life on Cybertron, ain't nothin' ya' can't do without a li'l help from ya' friends." Jazz pulls himself up and flips off the fire escape, landing down on the ground and spinning slightly before leaning against the side of the building of othe fire escape. Whatever makes him look boss. "So. That means. Don't be lingeirn' 'round dark aft alleys without somebody t' watch ya' back. Things is gettin' kinda' shaky. We gonna' need all th' Bots we can get, if what I'm feelin' is right." Vision grins, ducking her head as she accepts the chide. "Right. I expect you're probably right about that. Who should I stick with, then?" She looks duly impressed by Jazz's acrobatics, and then looks to him for orders like a good scout should. "Whoever ain't 'registered'. Find some 'Bots, hook up with 'em an' lay low. Jazz'll take care of everything else." Jazz keeps that smile on his face, his visor glowing slightly as though he's got some kind of knowledge that nobody else does. But then again, Jazz always looks like that. Probably one of the reasons he's so good at what he does. "I got your specs." Jazz reaches up to tap the side of his visor. "If ya' get in trouble, I'll know. An' I'll be there t' make it all better." "I'll see what I can do," Vision promises. "But hopefully I'll keep out of trouble." She rises on her toes before bouncing back on her wheels, giving Jazz a firm nod. "Good luck. If Pax is really out there, take care of yourselves." Jazz offers a hearty salute, before raising a hand up towards the sky. "I'll tell 'im." And with that, he launches off with that grappling hook. It snatches up the roof and Jazz is yanked up towards the rooftop. He somersaults over the side and likely is off to make some stylish leaping and flipping, getting his total Carkour on!